


Smosh Games OT6 - Five Ficlets

by orphan_account



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Flirting, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five ficlets, based on prompts from Tumblr, about different things that have happened in the Game Room over the course of the group's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Break"

“God damnit!” Lasercorn exclaimed, tossing down his controller. “I quit!”  
  
“You can’t rage quit,” Sohinki said, rolling his eyes. “This is Game Bang, not Backseat Gaming.”  
  
“I don’t care,” Lasercorn insisted, slumping over sideways so that his head was in Ian’s lap. “This game is dumb.”  
  
Ian grinned, running his fingers through Lasercorn’s hair. “Need a break?”  
  
Lasercorn nodded into Ian’s thighs. Mari laughed, reaching across Ian to rub Lasercorn’s back. “Ten minutes,” she said, checking the time on her phone. “We’ve gotta finish filming before it’s too late.”  
  
Lasercorn pulled himself back up into a sitting position, and Joven leaned forward to kiss his neck from behind. Lasercorn gasped slightly, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. Anthony grinned, slipping out of his seat to kneel on the floor between Lasercorn’s legs. He reached for the zipper of his jeans, tugging it open.  
  
As Anthony’s mouth slid over the head of Lasercorn’s cock, Sohinki leaned forward to whisper in his ear;  
  
“How’s that for a break?”


	2. "Shorts"

“I can’t believe I lost,” Ian grumbled, sighing.

“Yeah, well, you did,” Mari replied, grinning. “And you know what that means!” She held up the pair of tiny pink spandex shorts that they’d chosen for this week’s Game Bang punishment. “Put ‘em on.”

“Turn off the camera,” Ian grumbled, and Joven obliged, getting up to shut it off. Ian sighed, standing up and undoing his belt, jeans dropping to the floor. He kicked them off and grabbed the shorts from Mari.

“These are so not gonna fit over my boxers,” he said, shaking his head.

“Better take the boxers off too,” Lasercorn said, wiggling his eyebrows. Ian rolled his eyes.

“I hate you all,” he said, tugging his boxers off as well. “Shut up, you’ve all seen it before,” he added as the rest of the group began to whistle and cheer. He wriggled into the tight shorts, squirming around and adjusting himself before turning back to the others.

“How do they look?” he asked, striking an exaggerated model pose.

“We can literally see your entire junk,” Sohinki said, grinning.

“We’re gonna need a censor bar for sure,” Anthony added.

Ian grinned. “What, you don’t like it?” He moved closer, thrusting his hips in front of Anthony’s face.

“Dude, get your dick away from me,” Anthony said, laughing.

“Or what?” Ian teased.

Anthony looked up at him, batting his eyes teasingly. “Or I’ll suck it.”

“Whoa,” Ian said, and Mari punched Anthony in the arm.

“Don’t give him a boner before we’re done filming.”

“Ian, turn the camera back on and do your dumb dance,” Joven added. His lips curved into a smirk. “That way we can get you out of those shorts as soon as possible.”

“Go on,” Lasercorn added, slapping Ian’s ass.

“I hate you all,” Ian repeated, laughing.

“Yeah, we love you too,” Anthony replied. “Now get dancing.”


	3. "McDonald's"

“God, I’m starving,” Anthony groaned. “When’s Joven going to get here with the food?”

“He said twenty minutes,” Lasercorn replied, checking his phone. “That was twenty-five minutes ago.”

“He better hurry the hell up,” Mari said, not moving from where she sat draped across two seats, with her feet resting in Sohinki’s lap. “I might die before he gets here.”

“No, don’t die!” Sohinki said, a smile on his face as he rubbed up and down her leg with one hand. “I’d miss you.”

“You two are gross,” Ian piped up, reaching one leg out to kick lazily at Sohinki.

“You’re just jealous,” Mari replied, grinning.

“Your love will never be as strong as Iancorn’s,” Lasercorn declared, and Anthony laughed.

“It’s true. I felt the Iancorn love majorly in our threesome last night.”

“A threesome?” Sohinki gasped, mock-offended. “And you didn’t invite us?”

“Next time,” Ian assured him.

Suddenly the door to the Game Room creaked open, and Joven walked in, carrying several bags from McDonald’s.

“FOOD!” Mari cried excitedly. She sat up and moved over a seat, pulling Joven into the seat between her and Sohinki.

“Sorry I was la-” Joven was cut off as both Mari and Sohinki leaned in to kiss him. Joven’s eyes widened in surprise, but soon slipped shut as he pulled them both deeper into the three-way kiss.

“See?” Ian said, grinning as he tugged the bags of food out of Joven’s hands. “Gross.”

“And yet not enough to ruin my appetite,” Lasercorn replied, pulling a hamburger from one of the bags. “Let’s eat.”


	4. "Glasses", "Punishment", "Handcuffs", and "Gagging"

“Oh god, I’m beating you!” Joven cried excitedly, leaning forward in his chair as his character fiercely battled Sohinki’s on the screen.  
  
“No!” Sohinki cried, furiously jabbing buttons on the controller. “I don’t want to do the punishment!”  
  
“To bad,” Joven said gleefully. “I’m actually beating you for once!”  
  
Suddenly, Sohinki reached over and grabbed Joven’s glasses off his face.  
  
“Hey! I can’t see!” Joven protested.  
  
“That’s the idea,” Sohinki replied, grinning as he pounded Joven’s now-defenseless character into oblivion. “I win!”  
  
“That was so not fair,” Joven protested.  
  
“You lost,” Sohinki insisted. “You have to do the punishment.”  
  
Joven looked helpelssly back at everyone else.  
  
“How about this,” Ian said. “Joven, you do the punishment.” Ian leaned closer, and spoke quietly so the camera couldn’t pick it up. “And then we’ll give Sohinki his own special punishment after.”  
  
~  
  
Twenty minutes later, the camera was off, and the room was darkened. Sohinki sat in a chair in the center of the room in nothing but boxers, his hands restrained by handcuffs behind his back. The rest of the crew surrounded him, smirking.  
  
“Do you know why you’re tied up?” Ian asked him, falsely casual.  
  
Sohinki nodded.  
  
“And why is that?” Ian prompted.  
  
Sohinki blushed. “Because I cheated at Game Bang.”  
  
“That’s right,” Joven said, leaning down to look him in the eye. “I had to do the punishment, when it should have been you.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Sohinki whispered.  
  
Mari laughed from behind him. “You’re not sorry,” she said, leaning down to breathe softly into his ear. “Not yet.”  
  
Sohinki couldn’t help it; he moaned in anticipation. He was hard already.  
  
“Shut him up,” Ian ordered, and Lasercorn dug through his bag for a moment, pulling out a ball gag. He handed it to Anthony, who slipped it into Sohinki’s mouth, fastening the straps behind his head. Ian smirked, running his fingers through Sohinki’s short brown hair and tugging lightly.  
  
“Now it’s time for  _your_  punishment.”


	5. Chapter 5

“This was the worst idea ever,” Ian called through the bathroom door. “I look ridiculous.”

“That’s the point,” Lasercorn reminded him. “Come on out!”

“You guys are gonna laugh at me.”

“And so are our million subscribers,” Anthony pointed out. “Which means more views for us. Now get you ass out here.”

“Fine,” Ian sighed. The bathroom door slowly swung open, and Ian stepped out.

Anthony’s jaw dropped.

Ian was clothed in nothing but a tight pink corset with lace ruffles around the edges, and a short black miniskirt. Sheer black stockings clung to his legs, stretched tight over his thighs. He was surprisingly sure of his footing in lace-up stiletto heels.

Anthony was pretty sure he’d never seen something so attractive in his entire life.

“Whoa,” Sohinki breathed. Anthony glanced at the faces of the rest of the group; they were just as wide-eyed and speechless as he himself was.

“Shut up,” Ian said, blushing. “I know I look stupid.”

“Not the word I was looking for,” Lasercorn replied, shaking his head. He pulled Ian in and kissed him. Anthony grinned, circling around to press up against Ian’s back, grinding his hips ever so slightly into his skirt-covered ass. The rest of the group followed suit; Mari leaned up to kiss Ian’s neck, Joven’s hands began to roam over his corset-clad torso, and Sohinki reached beneath his skirt. Ian groaned softly.

“Aren’t we… supposed to be… filming?” He asked, in between kisses from Lasercorn.

“Later,” Anthony whispered, and Ian nodded. “Yeah, okay.”


End file.
